


cherry blossoms

by hezenvengeance



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Multi, OT3 hours babyyy, Visions of the Future, big hurty hours, death dreams
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-04
Updated: 2019-11-04
Packaged: 2021-02-01 01:31:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21315412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hezenvengeance/pseuds/hezenvengeance
Summary: the nightmares aren’t anything new. the two men in her bed, however, are.
Relationships: Gladiolus Amicitia/Ignis Scientia/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 4





	cherry blossoms

**Author's Note:**

> song: cherry blossoms - night beds

Rina wakes crying. 

There’s a tremor to the hand loosely wrapped in Gladio’s, a lump lodged in her throat where she choked back a sob in her sleep, a wet patch in the back of Ignis’ shirt. 

Her vision bleeds at the edges, darkness seeping into the corners, the scarlet splatter of fresh blood burned into the back of her eyelids. Her breath hitches, a whimper escaping her mouth unwittingly. Ignis shifts in her arms. 

They’re so new. She can’t do this to them, trouble them with her own nightmarish power. Slowly, with as much care as her trembling limbs will allow, Rina untangles herself from the boys, climbing out of bed and staggering to the kitchen, fumbling for the light switch through the tears she finally lets herself shed. It’s routine, she barely has to think about it; glass of water, handful of tissues, slump into a chair with her head between her arms on the table. 

Cry. Try to breath steady, regain some control. 

Fail. Cry some more. 

What she does not account for, this time, is the soft footfalls down the hallway. She knows this house, it’s creaks and groans like a second heartbeat and the steady pad heading in her direction is not in rhythm with the rest.

The soft fabric of her nightrobe is first, laid across her shoulders with the utmost care. A warm weight follows it, leant against her back. Ignis’ hand covers her own, threading their fingers together while the other sweeps her hair away to lay a gentle, sleepy kiss against her cheek. 

He stays like that for a long moment, soothing the juncture between her finger and thumb while she shakes in his arms; the tears won’t stop, the child in her vision is still going to die and there is  _ nothing  _ she can do to stop it. She has no idea who it is, where they are, knows nothing other than they are far too young to of warranted it, too young to have come to such a horrifying end. A great, shuddering sob wrenches from her throat and Ignis holds himself tighter against her, an arm around her waist worrying the spot of skin above her hipbone. His voice, still thick with sleep, offers quiet reassurance, asks softly what she saw: ‘Talk to me, love. Let me help.’ 

Rina shakes her head. It’s still too near, too raw, the pain in her bones and her heart too great to turn to words; the fact she does not wish to inflict the horror of her visions onto another soul, much less one she loves so dearly, notwithstanding. 

His touches slow suddenly, then stop. The warmth of his body withdraws, and Rina audibly whines, the sudden loss of comforting content more distressing than it ought to be. She shifts, lifting bleary eyes to find her love. He’s fiddling with the kettle, bed headed in a way that would usually make her heart jump, and his shirt has disappeared. Her vision distorts, and the faded scars across his back bleed anew as the darkness begins to taint her sight once more. A cry jumps out of her throat, the chair sliding back with a screech as she bolts upright, reaching for him. 

Another set of hands engulf her own, crossing them over her chest. Gladio’s deep tones melt into her ear: ‘Easy, babe. I’ve got you.’ 

Rina sags back against him, still so distraught and tired and afraid, trying to shake the hallucinations from her eyes and the vision from her mind, trying to distance herself but it’s doesn’t work, it never has, and the sobs well up before she can stop them. Gladio turns her in his arms, gathering her up into his chest and running his calloused hands across her back, soothing circles in his secure hold. 

She’s not sure how long they spend that way. It could be minutes. It feels like hours, and the exhaustion has well and truly settled into her bones by the time her tears slow enough to be manageable. Gladio bends occasionally to press kisses to the crown of her head as he and Ignis talk softly, the vibration of Gladio’s voice against her cheek a near overwhelming comfort. She can feel his heartbeat under her hand, watches the eagle’s head rise and fall in rhythm with his breathing. 

Somewhere the kettle whistles. Rina’s tired enough to fall asleep on her feet, but at the close of her eyelids the vision rushes back, and it is more than enough to push her back to momentary wakefulness, a horrific jolt back to reality. It’s not fair. It never is. She’s yet to have a vision where she knows the victim deserves it, and every new night presents another damned soul, another life she can’t save, another layer of guilt and grief.It feels as though she’s drowning in it sometimes. 

As if he sensed her thoughts Ignis is there, uncurling the fist she has made against Gladio’s chest to raise her hand to him; the brush of his lips against her knuckles, the action that at any other time would make her weak at the knees can only elicit a shaky, hiccuped laugh from her. The sleepy smile on his face tells her that it’s more than enough, for now. He leads her from the Shield to the table with the grace of a true gentleman, not someone currently shirtless and running on two hours of sleep. Said shield follows like a shadow, tucking the chair in beneath her and closing a hand around her waist once she and he are sat. Ignis sinks into the chair on her other side, still holding her hand, still running his fingertips soothingly over any bit of her he can reach. He inclines his head to the table; three mugs of tea steam away before them. 

‘I figured a brew might help settle your thoughts somewhat,’ Ignis says, talking against her knuckles as he lays a kiss against each once more. Rina closes a hand around the nearest mug.

‘Wanna tell us what you saw? Might make you feel better.’ Gladio’s found his own mug, the rough pad of his thumb rubbing a circle into the skin above her hipbone. They must like that spot, she thinks offhandedly, before the question truly processes. When it does, she flounders.

‘I don’t want to burden you with this. It’s... it’s messed up, and awful, and unfair and cruel and just-‘ she pauses, collects her breath, blinks away the new tears forming, ‘-I don’t want to keep you up. You two should go back to bed.’ 

‘Only if you’re comin’ too, babe,’ he throws back, abandoning his mug in favour of wiping her tears away, ‘And you don’t look like you’re gonna be sleeping anytime soon. No offence.’

‘None taken,’ she breathes, the ghost of a laugh on her lips.

‘I’m sure we can manage a restless night every now and again,’ Ignis adds, her attention shifting back. ‘Besides, you’ve shouldered this alone for far too long as it is. We’re rather taken with you, in case it has escaped your notice. Let us help.’ 

She sighs, but there’s nothing behind it. ‘You’re not gonna sleep till I do, and I’m not gonna sleep till I work this damn vision outta my head.’

‘Nope,’ Gladio says, a sleepy grin spreading across his face.

‘It would seem we’re at an impasse,’ Ignis states matter-of-factly, though the soft, loving smile on his lips betrays the nature of his stubbornness. 

Rina starts. Stops. Scrunches her eyes closed and  _breathes_,  around the fear in her throat and the love and the grief fighting for space in her heart and around everything that had come to this moment; Ignis and Gladio, sat at her wobbly table in her ramshackle kitchen, three odd mugs and enough love between them to split the room at its seams. Never in her wildest dreams would she of thought her life would lead here. 

‘...Y’know I love you both, right? A lot. A whole lot.’

‘Figured, babe.’

‘Indeed. Can you... Are you ready to talk, now?’

A deep breath. First time for everything. 

‘Yeah. I’m ready.’


End file.
